Harimu R. WongYi
Backstory Harimu was born to Taphita and Wo-Howen WongYi, the Empress and Emperor of Imperial Ninjago. When Harimu was eight, his mother died to mysterious causes, and his father married his favourite concubine, Rieko, who was only six years older than him. Hari would spend the rest of his childhood in his damp chambers in the Iwanai Palace. As the heir to the Dragon Throne, a lot was expected of him, and he would start his political career at age fourteen. When he was fifteen, his half-sister, Alicia was banished from the palace after she was caught with her lover, Kazuhito Kobayashi, who was executed on Rieko and Wo-Howen's orders. Several years later, the Civil War started, and though the Imperial Family had more resources, the people won, and the power of the Dragon Emperor was relinquished to that of the new government. With the power of the nobles gone, Harimu thought he could date freely, but this was not the case, and Wo-Howen disowned Harimu for dating outside the upper-class. This was essentially his breaking point, he became angry at everyone, the Emperor, the Empress, even the other Lords and Ladies of the royal elite. He left with a troop of his Samurai, and went to live at Rahn-Kaushi Fortress, near the grand city of Moonlight. He would live in the fortress for nearly a decade, until his father was at his death bed, and Harimu was to be made the new Emperor. The people did not want the monarchy to exist any longer, since Wo-Howen had tried to regain power prior to his death. On the day of his coronation, he was approached by Shadow Weaver, who would help him take complete control of the city, though she was only really using his resources for her own plans. Eventually, he was redeemed after he snapped out of Shadow Weaver's control, and he helped the Ninja defeat her. After this, he remained in the position of Emperor, though as he was considering stepping down, their was an attempted assassination on him, and though he was seriously injured, he did live. Later the masterminds of the attempted assassination were the mayor of Iwanai and the Democratically elected Emperor. The two were trialled for treason, and Harimu vetoed them guilty, something he would later regret. After reinstating himself as the sole ruler of the Empire of Ninjago, he adopted Yuan Tadahashi-Stutoko, and raised him as his heir, breaking tradition. Shortly after he adopted Yuan, one of his guards attempted to kill him. He survived, but was scarred badly. Shortly after he recovered he was murdered by Irene Aishi herself... Appearance Harimu had shoulder-length black hair, and a black goatee and often wore a rather flowy red, green, black, and gold robe with dragons spiralling down the sleeves and sash. He would always wear a golden crown, adorned with golden and glass beads. Relationships * Taphita WongYi(nee HongYi) - Mother; Deceased ** Alicia WongYi - Half-sister ** Sora Hu-Fung - Brother in-law * Wo-Howen WongYi - Father; Deceased ** Rieko A. Nikushimi - Ex-step-mother * Yuan N. Tadahashi-Stutoko - Adoptive Son Category:Ninjago Royal Family Category:WongYi Family Category:Royal Category:Anti Hero Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:YocaiEmperor Universe